Picture of You
by eowynwildfire
Summary: My first Yugioh fic, and first actual completed fic. Set while the gang is still in school, Seto and Jounouchi get in fight. I don’t really know what else to say, it’s pretty short.


Paring: Seto x Jou   
Rating: Uhh, PG-13 I guess  
Tag: currently one-shot unless I'm inspired again  
Disclaimer: I don't own Seto, Kaiba, or anything because if I did then Yugioh wouldn't have been made into a little kids show by 4kids  
Summary: My first Yugioh fic, and first actual completed fic. Set while the gang is still in school, Seto and Joey get in fight. I don't really know what else to say, it's pretty short, I would really like to know what people think as I never post fics and I'd like to know if I should. The point of view changes from Jou and Seto, if its to confusing I'll fix it but I think its clear.

"HEY WATCH WHERE YOUR GOING WHEELER!" shouted an infuriated Kaiba.

"YOU RAN IN TO ME IDIOT, SHOVE OFF" retorted and equally pissed off Joey.

"Make me you mutt!" sneered Kaiba.

Joey had just about had it with Kaiba, he couldn't stand his 'I'm rich pain in the ass' mockery right now, He was in a hurry. "Oh Fuck off rich boy" he replied angrily, retrieving his dropped books he moved away in a hurry. 

Kaiba smirked and almost laughed at the silly blonde, then was about to walk away himself when he noticed something lying on the ground. _That's odd I don't remember dropping anything it must have been Joey's._ Kaiba picked up the paper from the ground and unfolded it carefully. He was expecting some strange note between Joey and one of his mindless friends or a homework assignment never to be completed, what he found was neither of these things. It was a picture but not the kind one usually finds, such as a quick scribble while one was bored in class. It was elaborate, every detail was exact, perfect, it was an exact likeness and it was him.

_Damn that stupid idiot Kaiba, why does he have to be such an ass?_ Joey was in a very bad mood as he wandered down the school hall. After all he hadn't had a good day, first he arrived at school managing to forget his homework, Yugi was sick and wasn't at school that day, then he got caught sleeping in class and now he had another thing too add to the list, his run in with Kaiba. _Could this day get worse?_

Joey should know better then to say that for right then he heard a voice call his name. "Joey where are you, you mutt!". It was Kaiba. _Perfect just what I need_. "WHAT IS THIS WHEELER" he screamed waving the picture. _Oh fuck, no one was supposed to see that, especially HIM. N-n-nothing,_ "I was just bored in class and you were sitting in front of me and I was bored…you know…" Joey stammered. _Okay Kaiba you got you explanation now just turn around and walk away... Dam it he is coming closer, what does he want.  
_

"Wow Joey, I didn't know the mutt was so artistic, I guess everyone needs at least one talent even if it is a lousy one" Kaiba teased in a mocking tone. Joey lost it this was too much from Kaiba he lunged at the brunet. Kaiba hadn't been expecting it; he had thought the blonde would have learned from all his previous failed attacks to just give up. Joey actually managed to knock Kaiba down and get over him while he was on the ground before Kaiba realized it. "I HATE YOU SETO, YOUR SUCH AN ARROGANT BASTARD, WHY DO YOU GOTTA PICK ON ME ALL THE TIME IS'T ENOUGH THAT YOUR SO FILTHY RICH AND I'M NOT DO YOU ALLWAYS GOT TO RUB IT IN MY FACE, AND YOUR REALLY HOT" Joey screamed inches away from Seto's confused face. _Oh no I didn't just say that._ Joey stopped screaming and found him self looking in to Kaiba's cold crystal eyes. What he saw confused him, Kaiba, wasn't pissed. Kaiba could have thrown me off long before if he had wanted to so why hadn't he?

Looking up at the amber eyes inches from his face Seto Kaiba was for once in his life scared, for some reason try as he might he couldn't bring himself so shove Joey off him. He couldn't even read the expression on the blondes face. _What was he doing to him? What does he want? He's moving closer, and closer._ The next thing he knew was that Joey's mouth was on his, and they were kissing. He and Jou were kissing in the deserted school hallway and he couldn't be happier.


End file.
